


University Voltron Group Chat. What could go wrong?

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, F/F, Group chat, M/M, Oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All of it can.For when I'm bored and cba to wrote seriously.





	University Voltron Group Chat. What could go wrong?

**《FightMe created the group chat 'Assholes'》**

**ScienceGay:** As your older brother, I have to ask, what the hell are you doing at 3am???

 **FightMe:** Shut up Matthew. You're up too.

 **Lance McMeme:** Some of us need our Sleep, Pidge.

**//Lance McMeme was changed to Lance McBitch by Keith Kogane//**

**Lance McBitch:** Fuck you, Keith 

 **Keith Kogane:** *Middle finger Emoji*

 **Space Dad:** Why am I space Dad???

 **ScienceGay:** Because scientists love Space ??? Also these Queerios deem us as the group parents so??? We're married 

 **Space Dad:** Matt, we're not married.

 **FightMe:** Not yet

 **SunshineBoi:** Can I be flower boy at the wedding 

 **Keith Kogane:** I'm best man 

 **Lance McBitch:** Groomsman 

 **ScienceGay** : Lance is my best man with Hunk

 **FightMe** : Maybe then you and Keith can dance together. 

 **Keith Kogane** : I don't dance 

 **Lance McBitch:** I know you can 

 **Keith Kogane** : Not a chance 

**//Keith Kogane was changed to Pole Boy//**

**Pole Boy** : I know that was you Shiro 

 **Space Dad:** Well,,,, dancing 

 **Lance McBitch** : What??? 

 **Pole Boy** : I took pole dancing lessons instead of doing ballet. It's good for the muscles. Nothing sexual about it 

 **Space Dad** : Pole Boy 

 **Lance McBitch** : Omg Pole Boy

 **SunshineBoi** : Pole boy 

 **FightMe** : Pole Boy 

 **ScienceGay** : Pole Boy 

 **Pole Boy** : Fuck you, I have classes tomorrow. 

 **SunshineBoi** : So when's the wedding???


End file.
